Predators
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Lame title I know. I have always absolutely loved Adrien Brody so I needed to get this put of my system. Rated M for extreme sexual contant, language and violence.
1. Freefalling

Predators

By Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Freefalling

Royce's POV

I'd had dreams of falling before, but I usually woke up. I didn't wake up this time. I was plummeting to the ground. I had a parachute but the damn thing wouldn't open! I was getting closer and closer to the ground. I screamed and then the chute opened. I was still falling too fast. I fell through the trees and then hit the ground hard.

Jasmina's POV

I'd gone parachuting before, but the chute usually opened when you wanted it to.I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. I heard a click and it opened. I opened one and found myself slowly floating down into the trees. I was still falling really fast so I hit the ground harder than I would have liked.

"Hijo de puta!" I snarled.

I got up and rubbed the back of my neck. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, when I heard gunfire. It was very close so I went to find it.

Royce's POV

I put my gun to the man's head.

"Please stop doing that."

He slowly put his hands up.

"You're shooting at the wrong people."

"How do I know?"

He was Russian.

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

He nodded and I took the gun away. He stood up and pat his chest.

"Nikolai. I mean…I'm Nikolai."

"What's the last thing you remember Nikolai?"

"I can remember the war, yeah, the fighting. I was part of the Chechnya, and then there was a light, a bright light and the then I woke up and I was-"

"Falling."

I looked at my Mexican companion.

"Same thing. I was in Baja. Next thing I know I'm waking up and chingao."

"Where are we?"

I saw a something out of the corner of my eye. A woman was standing there. She had a goddamn sword in her hand.

"Maybe she knows."

They all turned and she held the sword up.

"Oh man, I wouldn't mess with that."

I looked at the Mexican.

"She's one of them ghosts. Beautiful, but quick, fast and fucking deadly. She's like one a them sirens."

I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"You wanna lower the weapon?"

She smirked but didn't move. She looked at the Mexican.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

I was confused.

"She wants to know where we are."

I turned back to her.

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

She walked forward a bit. She really was beautiful. She had blue eyes which was unusual for a Mexican woman.

"¿Quién es el hombre de ojos verdes?"

"She wants to know who you are."

I looked back at her but didn't say anything. She arched a brow and then chuckled.

"Dile a los ojos verdes que vi más paracaídas."

"She says she saw more parachutes."

I stepped forward and she raised the sword. I stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Where?"

"Por que?"

I knew enough to know she said why.

"So I can find out who threw me out of a fucking airplane."

She nodded and put the sword away.

"Lo suficientemente justo. Sígueme."

She turned and started to walk off.

"She wants us to follow her."

I sighed but I knew I didn't have a choice. Although, I couldn't help but look at her fine ass as I followed. Perfectly shaped. I smirked and then she stopped. I quickly looked away and she turned.

"Sé que estás mirando los ojos verdes."

The man started to laugh and she winked at me.

"She knows you're staring. She's also taken to calling you Green Eyes."

"Bueno, tiene hermosos ojos verdes." ( **Well he does have beautiful green eyes.** )

He laughed even harder but he wouldn't translate. I growled and we kept going.


	2. Attraction

Chapter 2

Attraction

Jasmina's POV

The man had gorgeous green eyes. I could look into them all day if I could.

"¿Recuerdas un avión? Desperté cayendo."

My friend translated and he just kept walking.

"I woke up falling."

"¿Eres militar?"

"You in the military?"

"Not exactly."

I stopped asking questions after that. After a while I stopped, making them stop as well. I took two large knives from my side and ran forward. We came across two men. One white and one African. Both of them were beating the shit out of each other. I rolled my eyes and just leaned against a tree. The white man picked up a tick and then he saw us. The other man quickly threw him off and they both stood.

"You with him?!"

I shook my head.

"Then keep going. This ain't your fucking business. Although you baby, you can stay."

I chuckled he walked up to me.

Royce's POV

I hated this! I didn't know why but I absolutely hated it. The way he was walking up to her, the way he was looking at her. All of a sudden she had him against the tree with a knife to his neck and the other to his dick. Even my eyes went wide.

"No soy tonto. Prueba algo así de nuevo y te castraré."

The Mexican looked worried.

"What she say to him?" Nikolai asked.

"She said she'd castrate him if he tried anything with her."

I smirked and nodded. I was starting to like this woman. She put her knives away and patted the convict on the back. She said something to him and he just nodded.

"She said no hard feelings."

She turned her gaze to me and smirked. She winked and I just stood there. Several of the others chuckled.

"Well, you'll be safe."

"What?"

"She likes you. She's friendly towards you."

I just looked at her again. She nodded but I still couldn't do anything.

"We have bigger problems right now." I told the two men.

He looked at the Siren again and I narrowed my eyes.

"You seem to be the boss lady. Whatever you say. Safety in numbers?" he asked.

He nodded. The big man grabbed him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I will finish what _you_ started."

He shoved him away and Siren seemed annoyed and amused.

"Then maybe we should get that guy hanging in the tree."

I sighed and we followed them. He was up there alright. Screaming and dangling. He looked weak. He was too skinny.

"Help!"

"Hey why don't you shut the fuck up!" said the Scorpion.

"Oh thank god."

"ŻTienes algo para cortarte?"

"She's asking if you have anything to cut yourself down with."

"What? No. Just get me down from here."

While they started to discuss a plan I was getting bored. I aimed for the branch and fired. He fell into the water and Siren looked at me.

"The plan was taking to long."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was thrashing in the water, asking for help. Siren turned and her arm brushed against mine. It made me want to grab and her and run my hands all over her.

"So who the fuck are you?" Scorpion asked.

"I'm a doctor. I was on my way to work when…look can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

I looked away and bumped into Siren. She grabbed the front of me to keep herself from falling and I put my arm around her to prevent it. I pulled her back and she crashed against my chest. Feeling her body against mine only made my desire grow.

"Gracias."

She quickly pushed me off and I shook my head.


	3. Rise

Chapter 3

Rising

Jasmina's POV

I'd been so close. His hard body against mine, his beautiful green eyes looking into mine. I took a deep breath to calm my thundering heart.

"Necesito mantener mi distancia de él." ( **I need to keep my distance from him.** )

Even though I said the words I knew it probably wouldn't work. I was attracted to him. We kept walking and I could feel eyes on me. I stopped and turned to find the Scorpion staring at my ass.

"I'm just saying, your ass is awesome."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. Green Eyes was glaring at Scorpion. I smirked and shook my head.

"Look."

We all stopped and looked over to see an Asian man. Green Eyes started walking towards him and the rest of us followed. He was just staring at an archway.

"God damn, who the hell is this guy?" Scorpion asked.

It wasn't the man that caught my attention. It was the skulls and remains of humans.

"Madre de Dios." I said.

My friend and I looked at each other.

"Whoever they are, they take trophies. In my culture, the warrior with the most trophies commands the most respect." said the big man.

"Whatever."

I heard a click and I saw Green Eyes kneel down with his gun.

"It's a test. To see how we do under pressure." Nikolai said.

I shook my head.

"Si esto fuera una prueba, todos seríamos militares. Total de extraños, como ojos verdes allá. Esto es otra cosa." ( **If this were a test, we'd all be military. Total strangers, like Green Eyes over there. This is something else.** ) I said.

My friend translated and I looked at Green Eyes. He was focused on his gun and I smirked. Seeing a man handle a gun the way he did was sexy.

"Maybe it's ransom. Back in Tijuana, we kidnap you, put you in an oil drum. If the ransom's not paid, we light you on fire."

The doctor's eyes went wide and he moved away. I smirked.

"I hear these stories, about these experiments they run on Cons. They stick drugs in your food and then sit back and watch what happens."

I'd know if I were drugged.

"It's not drugs. If this was a psychotropic compound we'd be feeling the effects. Loss of motor skills, burry vision…and if it was a behavioral experiment I mean…there'd be a point." said the doctor.

I looked down.

"What if we are dead?"

We all looked to the big man.

Royce's POV

I didn't believe that for a second.

"I was gonna be executed in two days." said the convict.

"And I was in combat." Nikolai added.

"So was I."

The Siren was quiet, very quite. I couldn't help but wonder what she'd been doing.

"This is hell." said the Mexican.

The Siren looked up at him. I stood up and walked forward.

"Last time I looked you didn't need a parachute to get there."

The Siren smirked and nodded a bit. I turned and looked at all of them.

"It doesn't matter what happened or why. We're here." I looked at the Siren. "And the question is, how do we get out?"

I walked off again and she followed me. The others followed her. Even though I was in front of her, I could still see her walking in front of me. That fine, fine ass of hers, that long black hair and most of all those cerulean eyes. I shivered a bit.

"Estas bien?"

I held up my hand and just waved her question off. If I looked at her, I might jump her. I was curious as to why she followed me without question.

"Where the hell are we going?" Doc asked.

"To high ground."

We kept going and eventually I heard the Doc talking about poison and paralysis. I rolled my eyes and kept going. We came to an open area of rock and small pools of water. I kept going but the others stopped. Well, all except the Siren.


	4. Getting it Over With

Chapter 4

Getting it Over With

Jasmina's POV

He just kept walking.

"Oiye!"

He still ignored me. I narrowed my eyes and went after him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I don't like to be ignored." I hissed.

His eyes went wide.

"You can-"

"Shhh! Of course I can. I just don't like to. Now why don't you cut the Lone Ranger bullshit and help me out."

He looked annoyed but I didn't really care.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He laughed dryly.

"You wanna play scout leader go ahead. You wanna follow me okay. But I'm not doing this. I do better on my own."

I didn't look away from him and I did not let go of his arm. Once more I felt that desire rise within me. He was making no attempt to leave or to push me away. He was much taller than I was but his face was till only inches from mine. I knew he wanted the same thing I did.

"Are you going to get it over with or am I?" I said.

"What're you talking about?"

I tightened my grip on his arm.

"You know damn well what I mean Green Eyes. I've seen the way you look at me. At my ass in particular. I know you've noticed me looking at you."

He stared at me. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"You saying you want a kiss? From me?"

"Maybe it will make all this go away."

He seemed to be thinking it over. He grabbed me roughly and pulled me even closer.

"You have a point. Alright then Siren. But if I'm gonna do this, it won't be quick. I'm gonna make you remember it." he said in a low voice.

I smirked and smirk soon spread across his face.

"You really want me don't you? Good."

I smirked and took his hand, planting it firmly on my ass. A confident smile spread across his face and he squeezed. I was getting impatient. I grabbed him and pulled his lips down to mine. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tight against his chest. I moved one hand into his hair and the other to the side of his face. My breasts pressed up against his chest, his fingers flexed on my ass. His lips moved with mine hungrily and I held back my moan, but he didn't hold back his. It was a low moan and it made me kiss him harder. His tongue slid into my mouth and wrestled with mine.

Royce's POV

She tasted like heaven. Her ass was perfect just as I thought. Her lips were full and soft against mine. Her thin fingers stroked my cheek and her other hand was in my hair. Her nail lightly scraped scalp and I couldn't restrain another moan. She was a great kisser, better than any other woman I'd kissed, and I'd kissed plenty. I moved my free hand to her hip and gripped it tight. She would have bruises from my fingers but I didn't care as long as they were mine. This kiss had no intention of slowing down. I told her I'd make it a good one, I planned on keeping that promise.

She held onto me as though she'd die if she let go. I didn't mind this at all. It was like she couldn't get enough of me and vice versa. Her hands were all over me and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Her skin was bared compared to mine, and it was soft and warm. I knew what I wanted to do. I managed to move away from her lips to her neck. I sucked hard at the soft flesh. I knew she was biting her lips to keep from making any noises. I quickly moved back to her lips before she could stop me. I put my hand on the back of her head so she couldn't move away, not that she was trying to. She actually seemed to be enjoying it, the way I was being rough.

I broke away to gasp for air and she did the same. I'd succeeded on marking her neck, but I still didn't let go of her.

"You good now?" she asked.

 _Hell no._

"Yeah. And you?"

Jasmina's POV

 _Hell no._

"Si."

He nodded but he still didn't let go of me and I didn't want to let go of him. All I could do was stare into his eyes.

"One more time?"

"Hell yeah."

"What about them?"

"I don't give a fuck."

He pulled me back to him and I closed my eyes. I wished I knew his name, and I wouldn't tell him mine until he told me his. I heard someone ask if Green Eyes spoke Spanish but I was too lost in the kiss to listen. This kiss lasted even longer before we separated.

"How about now?"

"You want a lie or the truth?"

"I'll take that as I no." I said.

"Oh yeah? And what about you?"

"Lie or truth?" I asked.

We both sighed and shook our heads. Then a smirk spread across his face and I arched a brow.

"Why don't we just get _all_ of it over with."

How could I refuse that? I turned back to my friend and he looked at me.

"¿Crees que puedes llevarlos por un tiempo?" ( **Think you can take them away for a while?** )

"ŻTienes sexo con él?" ( **You having sex with him?** )

"Oh si."

He smirked.

"Vamanos!"

They all went with him and I felt his hand on my hip, his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes when his lips connected with my skin. No one was around so I sighed in pleasure. He unbuckled my weapon's belt and it fell to the ground with a clang. He pulled my hips right up against his and I moaned softly.

"I'm gonna make you want me." he growled.

I chuckled.

"No need. I already do."

I turned and smashed my lips to his. I started to practically rip off his cloths so I could see more of him. When my fingers finally touched him he moaned into my mouth. I kept going until his chest was completely exposed to me. I ran my nails down his chest and he hissed. This only made me smile. I decided to do what he did to me. Mark him. I moved to his ear.

"You think you can mark me and not expect me to do the same? Hold still."

Royce's POV

I didn't have any intention of stopping her. My eyes slammed shut when I felt her mouth on my neck. She wasn't gentle, and I liked it.

"Ah!"

I found myself craning my neck so she had more room. Her fingers moved to my hair to keep me where I was. I felt her tongue lick over the bite and I grabbed her. She had a seductive smile on her face. I grabbed her long hair and yanked back. I leaned down gently brushed my lips against her neck. Even after everything she smelled like roses. It was so fucking intoxicating!

"God you smell good!"

A low moan was my answer. I moved my free hand down her body to her shirt. I lifted it slightly and felt her. I lifted it higher and higher until I could take it off. I had to stare.

"Fuck me…." I breathed.

"That's what I was planning on doing. Unless you changed your mind."

I growled and she chuckled.

"You like to tease me don't you?"

I suddenly felt her hand on my cock. My eyes went wide and she smiled.

"What gave me away?"

She gently squeezed before letting me go.

"You're gonna pay for that sweetheart."

"Then make me pay."

She was asking for it now. I moved my hand up her side and then to the clasp of her bra. I wasted no time taking it off so I could see those luscious full breasts. And luscious they were! I took one in my hand and rubbed the nipple with my thumb. She stared directly into my eyes and then pushed her chest against mine. My breath hitched and she ran her fingers down my arms. Then she took my hands and put them on her breasts. I was getting harder and my pants were starting to get uncomfortable.

"Kiss me!" I growled.

She kissed my lips and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't hold back the moan. She pushed me to the ground and straddled me. I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down. She chuckled and pinned me down. She dropped her mouth to mine and I enjoyed the feeling. I was stronger than her, but it felt so damn good…for now. She knew exactly what she was doing. Our Mexican friend was right about her being a siren. _My_ siren.

She moved back and kissed down my chest. She let go of my arms but I couldn't find a way to move. When she got to my belt buckle, she took her own sweet time undoing it. I growled at her as she slowly unzipped my pants with her teeth. Finally she took off my pants, slowly dragging them over my cock. I threw myself at her and kissed her hard. She arched her body so her breasts rubbed against my chest. It made me shiver and to know she wanted me that much. Oh I wanted her too!

"If we didn't have a lot of walking to do, I'd make sure you couldn't walk for a week."

She chuckled and I laughed a bit. She grabbed my ass and my eyes went wide.

"Are you going to keep going or do I have to finish us both off?"

I smirked and pulled off her pants and boots. She was already wet and ready for me, but I wanted to make her beg. I ran my index finger along her slick folds and she sighed. I bit at her collar bone and kissed her neck as I stroked her. She kept calling me Green Eyes like she usually did. I wanted to tell her my name. I wanted to hear her say my name like this. Her cheeks were red and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. I smirked as I pushed my finger inside her.

"Oh!"

She arched her back but I pushed her back down. I added another finger and moved them inside her. After a while she grabbed my wrist and yanked my hand away. She stared directly into my eyes as she sucked on each of my fingers.

"Goddamnit!"

I couldn't wait anymore.

Jasmina's POV

He slammed into me and I held back my cry. He was huge! He was thick and throbbing inside me. He didn't give me time to adjust to his size he just got right to it. I clasped his biceps and he dropped his mouth to mine, his tongue going down my throat. He moaned and I wanted him closer. I pulled his body down closer to mine so I could feel his skin against mine. He had perfect abs and I could feel the muscles of his back beneath my fingers as he moved. He moved away kissed beneath my ear, then my neck and then my shoulder. I was getting close and I knew he wouldn't let me off that easy. I smirked and reached down to where our bodies joined. I stroked him as he pumped in and out of me.

"Guh!"

I knew I was getting what I wanted.

"You try my patience woman!" He growled.

I didn't say anything.

Royce's POV

My Siren knew exactly what she was doing. I had self control, or at least I thought I did. That flew out the window when I felt her tighten around me. She was so damn tight! I couldn't hold myself back! As her orgasm took over, I covered her mouth with mine to cover her scream and so that I wouldn't scream either. I couldn't remember the last time sex had felt so good. I gave one more thrust before I finished. I kept kissing her though, she was a damn good kisser! Her nails lightly ran down my back, over and over. When I finally found the will to pull away, I did. I looked into her cerulean eyes.

"How about now?" she whispered.

"Yeah." I lied.

She smirked and shook her head.

"You're lying."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Well what about you? You had enough of me now that you've had all of me?"

She looked directly into my eyes and said,

"No I haven't, I honestly want more, a lot more. And besides, I didn't get all of you. Just your body. Which by the way is the best I've ever seen and had."

I smirked in pride.

"Then how are you not satisfied?"

She arched her brow.

"I could ask the same of you." she said quietly.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"You've had the siren and she's had you. Shouldn't we both be satisfied by now?"

I didn't know how to answer her. I moved my face closer to hers and decided to try something. I closed my eyes and kissed her lips softly. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, trying to be as tender and caring as I could. Her hand went to the back of my head and once again her nails lightly scraped my scalp. Her touch was soft and almost loving. I was starting to feel something. I slowly pulled away and looked at her.

"How about now?"

"Nope, still need more."

We both sighed in frustration. I needed more too.

"This could be a problem." I said.

"You mean it _is_ gonna be a problem."

She nodded and shrugged at the same time. We pulled our cloths on and stood up. This desire wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

She looked down. I knew she was just as frustrated as I was.

"This your fault." I said.

She slowly looked at me and put her hand to her chest.

"My fault!?"

"Yes your fault! You with your perfect ass, your gorgeous eyes and your god damn tight-"

"Oh you're just as much at fault as I am."

"How?!" I snapped.

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Your eyes, the sexy way you handle that gun of yours and your voice! God I love your voice!"

My voice? She _loved_ my voice.

"And don't even get me started on that goddamn cock of yours! Podría montar esa cosa todo el día!" ( **I could ride that thing all day!** )

That comment made me want to grab her and take her all over again. Finally she stopped and looked at me, chest heaving and lust in her eyes.

"You could have any of those other guys. Why the hell did you pick me, huh?"

"I don't know."


	5. New Plan

Chapter 5

New Plan

She was sexy when she was mad.

"You're sexy when you're mad you know."

She rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"So what're we going to do about this?"

I raised my brows.

"You really want _me_ to answer that?"

"Yes."

I walked right up to her and grabbed her chin.

"I suggest we do this every chance we get. Maybe that will satisfy us both."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand from her face. She looked me up and down and smirked.

"It would be my pleasure."

She turned and I smacked her ass as she walked away.

 _Damn that feels good!_

Jasmina's POV

It was the best sex I'd ever had. When we caught up to the others, Scorpion was staring at me. When I realized why I punched him hard.

"¡Desagradable cerdo!"

"What she say?" Green Eyes asked.

"She called him a disgusting pig."

I heard him growl and I stepped back. Green Eyes knelt down and looked at him. His voice was no more than a whisper, but I heard him.

"I hope you enjoyed the show. That show of her riding _my_ cock, not yours! Of her kissing _my_ lips and sucking on _my_ neck. She's _mine_. You got that?"

He stood up and looked around.

"We have a real problem. The sun hasn't moved since we got here. That and there doesn't seem to be a north direction."

"Ahora sé quién eres. Eres un mercenario, ¿verdad?"

"A mercenary?"

He stared at me and then walked over.

"You got a problem with that, Siren?"

"Hmm, yo no habría tenido sexo contigo si lo hubiera hecho." ( **If I did I wouldn't have had sex with you.** )

He looked at me friend for translation but he pretended not to notice. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're lucky I'm not a wild animal." he growled.

I smiled a bit and then we kept going.

Royce's POV

I took out my frustration, mainly my sexual frustration, out on the plants. I cut a path through them until we came to a cage. A parachute was covering the opening and I held up my fist. They all stopped behind me and I looked at Yakuza. He took a gun from inside his suit and slowly went forward. My Siren took out a python and looked at me. Yakuza went forward and she moved a bit closer. When he flipped up the parachute, the cage was empty. My Siren stood up and walked over.

"Algo se dejó caer aquí. Lo mismo que nosotros." ( **Something was dropped here. Same as us.** )

My words were translated and Green Eyes looked frustrated.

"Cut the Spanish bullshit."

My eyes went wide and I glared at him.

"Alright, I'll cut the Spanish bullshit."

"Wait you speak English?" the doctor asked.

"Of course I speak English, but that doesn't matter right now. Now you…"

I looked at Green Eyes.

"You said once that we were chosen. For what?"

He just stared at me, he didn't answer.

"Oh shit!"

I looked at Scorpion but he was looking up. I followed his gaze and saw all the cages.

"We need to move." Green Eyes said.

I slowly nodded and we followed him. I kept my sword out and ready at all times. I felt like we were being watched. I heard the big man fall and it made me jump.

"Looking good there boss." Scorpion said.

I rolled my eyes but then I heard something. Like a rope going taut. I moved up next to Green Eyes and looked at him. He looked at me but then he threw me to the ground along with himself. A log came flying over us and I crawled away. Wooden stakes started to fall down at me. I ran as fast as I could to escape them. And in doing so, I fell into a pit trap. I managed to keep myself from falling, but I couldn't pull myself up.

"Ayudame!" I cried.

I was starting to slip.

Royce's POV

"Ayudame!"

 _NO!_

I ran in direction of her voice and leaped forward to grab her. I grabbed her by the arms and pulled with all my strength. I wrapped my arm around her waist and hauled her up. She fell on top of me and then quickly got up and pulled out the python.

"Twelve o clock, a hundred and twelve meters."

"Take him! Take him!"

"I don't have to."

I looked at me and she ran forward. I and the others joined her and we stood in front of a soldier. There was a large hole in his chest, a very large hole. Like something had been blown right through him.

"We triggered a dead man's trap."

The Doc was carefully examining the body.

"It's two weeks. Judging from the rate of decomposition."

Nikolai looked at the body.

"He took up a position here…" he looked at us. "Shooting in all directions. This was a last stand."

He took a small book from the man's pocket and looked through it.

"United States special forces. That's strange…"

"What's he doing here setting traps for us?" Con asked.

I slowly looked at him.

"They weren't meant for us. He was hunting something else." My Siren looked at me. "Something a lot bigger."

Doc laughed.

"Bigger?"

I looked at him, annoyed.

"The trunk was a dead fall-"

"Rule of the dead fall is you set the weight five times that of the target animal."

I didn't like to be interrupted but I let it go.

"Whatever it was, it got through the trip wires. And did this."

My Siren looked back at him.

"Let's move." I said.

We started walking and after a while I realized my Siren and the big man weren't there. I was actually debating going back when I saw them coming. I nodded and we kept going.

Soon we came to part of the jungle were there was thin, spaced out trees. It didn't take long for it to clear. And when it did, I didn't want to believe what I saw. I stopped at the edge of the cliff and slowly took everything in.

This wasn't our world. It wasn't our planet.

"We're gonna need a new plan." I said.


	6. Perdoname (Forgive Me)

Chapter 6

Perdoname ( **Forgive me** )

My Siren came up next to me.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting this."

"Oh and you were?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Te enfadas tanto."

"You make her angry."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The Mexican started to make everyone else go and I grabbed her.

"I make you angry? You piss me off to no end."

We stared at each other before I fisted my hand in her hair. I leaned closer.

"I'm making this one of those times we talked about."

I went to her neck first. The mark I'd made was starting to fade slightly and I wasn't going to allow that. I sucked hard and bit hard too. She put her hand on the back of my neck to keep me there.

"Don't stop."

I wasn't going to play by her rules this time. I pulled away and got rid of her belt. She grabbed me and started to tear off my cloths as well. When I had her naked I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I backed her into a tree. I kissed her roughly and ran her hands all over me. I wasn't gonna wait this time. I lifted her and then slammed her down on my cock. Her nails dug into my shoulders, drawing blood, but that only made it more pleasurable. I was thrusting into her as fast and as hard as I could. I wanted her lips on mine and so I pulled them down to me. She nipped my lower lip and I moaned loudly as did she. Fuck I couldn't get enough of her! I felt her clamp down on me and held back her cry as she came around my cock. I however couldn't hold back mine. I roared when I slammed into her one last time. Just like last time, I couldn't stop kissing her. I fell to my knees and then laid her on her back. I pulled back and buried my face in her neck. I felt a bit guilty for being so rough with her.

Jasmina's POV

I wasn't angry anymore that was certain. He softly kissed my shoulder and tenderly stroked my side. Just like last time, he kissed my lips gently. His touch was gentle and almost loving. His tongue gently stroked mine and I raised my hand to his hair. I gently ran my nails over his scalp, I knew he liked it. These gentle kisses we shared made me feeling strange, but it was a wonderful strange. He pulled away, far too soon for my liking, and got off me. I sighed and we put our cloths back on.

"Did that do it for you?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Me either. I still want more. Maybe next time will be enough."

"Maybe."

We rejoined the others and kept walking. We walked in silence for a long time.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Scorpion asked.

"Someone put us on this rock, there's gotta be a way off." said Green Eyes.

Not even five minutes passed when something flew over us. We all were spooked by it.

"Fuck!" Scorpion said.

I couldn't help but notice Green Eyes moving closer to me.

"Hey you know what, fuck this! I want a gun."

I arched my brow.

"You think we're going to give a convict a gun?"

"Shut up bitch!"

I just laughed at him. He looked at my friend.

"Come on man! You got two motherfucking guns!"

He aimed both at Scorpion.

"Somebody give me a gun!"

Green Eyes was now even closer than before.

"Come on Russian! You got a big fucking gun."

He looked at me and I put my hand on my sword. Then he looked at the big man.

"Come on man."

I slowly started to pull my sword from it's sheath. He ran at him and held a knife to his throat. I drew the sword but didn't move. Yakuza was calmly aiming his gun at Scorpion. Big man slowly put a gun to Scorpion's throat.

"I am ready to die. Are you?" big man asked.

No one moved. That is, until we heard a growl in the distance. I turned and traded my sword for my python. The growling grew louder, it sounded like wolves. I'd never been so wrong in all my life. When I saw it, I wanted to scream. It acted like a dog, but it looked like an alien. We all started to shoot at it, but there were more of them. Scorpion and the doctor started to run off but I wouldn't. I'd never run from anything in my life and I wasn't going to start now.

"Help! Help!"

I saw the doctor running for all he was worth. I ran after him and took one of my throwing knives. I threw it into the dog's head and it fell. I picked the doctor up and he climbed up a tree. Another one was coming and I shot at it. It was no use. I wasn't going to let it kill me. I put my gun to my head and closed my eyes.

Royce's POV

"NO!"

I looked over and saw my Siren with her gun to her head. My eyes went wide and then I heard a whistle. The dogs retreated and she took the gun from her head. I ran to her and pulled her off the ground. I shook her violently and looked into her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? What the fuck were you doing!? Give me that goddamn thing!"

I grabbed her gun and yanked it from her hand. I didn't know why I was so angry, at least not this angry. She wasn't special to me, she was just someone I was very sexually attracted to. And she actually had the nerve to be glaring at me.

"Don't you ever do that again! You hear me!?"

She pushed me back with more strength than I originally thought she had.

"I wasn't going to die like that. I'd rather take my own life than be killed by that thing! I'm not your property pendejo! And what do you know! My attraction and need for you is gone! Now give me my father's gun."

I didn't move so she snatched it from my hand.

"Gilipollas!" ( **Shithead** )

I glared at her.

"You think I needed you?! I got what I wanted from you. I'm done!"

"Good!"

We both just glared at each other, fuming.

"Hey guys, how about we put your sex problems aside and figure out what the fuck is happening." Doc said.

I managed to look away and then knelt down to reload. I looked at Doc.

"We're being hunted."

"How comforting." my Siren hissed.

 _My Siren? She doesn't want me._

"The cages, the soldier, all of us…we were all brought here for the same purpose."

I couldn't help but look at my Siren. I couldn't stop calling her mine.

"This planet is a game preserve. And we're the game."

Doc looked like he was gonna have a panic attack. I stood up and looked at all of them.

"In case you didn't notice, we just got flushed out." I pointed to the dog. "They sent the dogs in-"

"As though stalking boar or shooting quail. They split us apart and they watched."

I nodded.

"Testing us. That's what I would've done."

I turned and walked away.

"Fantastic."

That Doc was really starting to annoy me.

"Wait. There are only seven of us."

My Siren's cerulean eyes went wide.

"Help me!"

She ran off before anyone could stop her. I grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Slow down!" I hissed.

She glared at me again but did as I said. We all slowly came out from behind the plants. There he was, just sitting in a clearing. On his knees and hunched over. Something wasn't right. Of course, my Siren started to go to her friend. I grabbed her yet again.

"If you keep grabbing me I'm going to take off your hand."

"It's a trap." I said.

"Que?"

"Stay back."

"Help me."

I walked forward carefully and then stopped again. I picked up a large clump of dirt and rock and tossed it into the clearing. Razor like knives came out from the ground and I stepped back.

"Fuck me." Doc said.

"Help me."

I looked back at them, at my Siren. I saw the horror in her eyes.

"Wound one man…"

Jasmina's POV

I looked at the big man.

"Make him suffer, make him bleed. Make him call out for help, and set a trap and kill those who come." he said.

I wrapped my fingers around my necklace.

"I know because I have done this."

I looked out at my friend. The only one who understood. The only one I trusted.

"So we're gonna leave him here right?"

I turned and glared at Scorpion.

"Oh come on look at him. He's done. There's nothing else we can do right?"

He looked at Green Eyes and so did I.

"Right?"

When he finally looked at us I knew his answer. He looked directly at me.

"We leave him."

"What? No! I can't!"

"Then that's on you."

He walked away and they followed him though a few of them lingered. I took a deep breath and pointed my gun at his heart.

"Perdoname, amigo."

I pulled the trigger and then looked down. I did the sign of the cross and then started to leave.

"Help me."

I stopped dead and looked back.

 _Imposible!_


	7. Lies All Around

Chapter 7

Lies All Around

Royce's POV

I closed my eyes when I heard the gunshot. She had the guts to do what the rest of us didn't. She shot her friend.

"We say nothing to her when she catches up."

"What's it matter to you?" Con asked.

"Yeah we all heard you say you were done with her."

"I know I did. But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a little respect for having the balls to do what none of us could. She shot a man, to save him from suffering. Someone she trusted."

"Oiye! Green Eyes!"

I sighed.

"What?"

"Oh don't sound so excited."

I growled at her.

"What?"

"Something's not right."

"A lot a fucking things aren't right around here babe."

I glared at the Con and then looked back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"After I….after I did what I had to, he called for help again. I shot him clear through the heart. If he wasn't dead before then he should have been after that. He still called for help."

That was worrisome. I looked back the way she'd come and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Keep moving, quickly."

For once she didn't argue with me. We kept going until I saw a dog track. I held up my hand to signal them to stop and knelt down.

"We should go to higher ground." I heard her say.

"We're on an alien hunting planet and your solution is to walk more?" Doc argued.

I was trying to put the pieces together. After a few seconds I realized,

"It wants us to run. That's how it hunts. This is it's jungle, it's game, its rules. If we run we die."

My Siren knelt down next to me and I looked at her.

"What do you propose?"

"We need to know who we're dealing with." I pointed to the tracks. "The dog tracks go that way…we go after it." I said.

She stood up and then walked off.

"What're you doing?"

She didn't look at me.

"I'm a hunter. I can get us there faster than you can. Besides, some of these tracks are not as visible and there are more of them." she looked over her shoulder. "If you want to find out who we're dealing with, you better follow me."

"I'm with her." said the Con.

"Yeah me too." agreed the Doc.

I growled but followed her.

She was right though. She got us there fast and she knew exactly which tracks to follow. When she stopped she took out a small pair of binoculars from her side bag. I moved closer so I was right next to her. I could still smell roses and I fought the urge to grab her. This had to stop.

"What do you see?"

She waited a minute before answering.

"Nada. No movement."

I forced myself move past her and into the camp. What I saw slightly disturbed me. There were…things hanging around the camp. Skinned things. The smell was terrible and it didn't feel right. What man could possibly do something like this? We moved through the camp until we came to a sort of totem. There was….something strung up to it.

Jasmina's POV

I didn't want to believe it. We all gathered in front of it. I couldn't see it's face and I was afraid to. I looked at the ground and away from the creature. I felt eyes on me and looked up. He was looking at me and I masked my fear with intolerance. Even then, he seemed to know exactly what I was feeling. Nikolai walked up to it and slowly pushed the barrel of his gun towards it. The slightest touch woke the thing up and my eyes went wide with terror.

"What the fuck is that thing!?"

"We have to leave! We have to leave now! Now!" I shouted.

"Hey, where's the tough guy?" asked the doctor.

I looked around and I felt fury in my heart.

"He left us here. Hijo de puta!"

The creature was still struggling and crying out.

"He is here."

I looked at the big man just in time to see him shot. My eyes went wide and I jumped back. Spear then shot from the ground and pierced his body. That was when I saw him. Green Eyes had never left, he used us as bait.

 _If we live through this, I'll kill you with my bare hands._

I already knew we stood no chance against these things.

"RUN!" he shouted.

I grabbed the doctor and pushed him away from the camp. I threw myself to the ground when a form of energy blast came my way. Yakuza picked me up and we kept running. I followed Green Eyes and he fell down a hill. I didn't stop in time and I fell too. I heard Green Eyes scream and I soon found out why. I fell off a cliff and down into a deep body of water. I hit the surface hard on my side, but I had to ignore the pain and keep going. The rest of them fell into the water and we swam as fast as we could. We found a place we could get out and I leaned against the rocks. My side was burning from the hard landing in the water. I saw Green Eyes stand up and I glared. I got up, went to him, looked him in the eyes and then punched him hard. He fell back down on his ass and then stood up angrily.

"You set us up! You led us into that camp and then left us like bait! And you hid like a cobarde. A coward." I snarled.

I could see the fury in his eyes and he didn't look away from me.

"I needed to know what we were up against. Now I do."

I looked at him in disgust and then looked away.

"A man is dead because of that." said the Scorpion.

"This morning you were ready to kill him."

"Yeah well it aint this fucking morning is it?!"

"Well at least he didn't die in vain." said Green Eyes.

"Why? To find out first hand to know what it feels like to have our asses kicked!?"

"No! We found out that there's more than one of them. That they use projectile and energy based weapons. That they have some sort of cloaking device! That they're bigger than us. Stronger! But also heavier."

I shook my head. How could I still desire and need this man so badly? Maybe it was just for his body and his rough handling. I turned and looked at him again. I got in his face and stared into his eyes.

"You put as it risk for your own purposes. You said you do better alone. So why don't you go? You know I'm done with you."

We just stared at each other.

"So is this the part where we get back in the water or go behind the waterfall so you two can have angry sex? Or is this just-"

"Silencio!" I snapped at the doctor.

He held up his hands and shut his mouth.

"Then why don't you tell them the truth?"

I was caught now.

"No sé a qué te refieres. Y no necesito hacerte ningún favor." ( **I don't know what you mean. And I don't need to do you any favors.** )

"I don't speak Spanish!" he looked at the others. "She knows what that thing is." he looked at me again. "Don't you Siren?"

He smirked because he knew he'd caught me. For some reason it made me want to have my way with him. I sighed and sat down.

"There is no name for them. Eighty-seven Guatemala. A team went into the jungle. High end. Six men and a CIA lesion. Only one of them made it out, and also a girl. From what I heard, he said they came across something. He gave a very detailed description." I looked into those green eyes. "That thing on the totem. It wore some kind of camouflage that adjusted to ambient light. Making it nearly invisible to us. It could see our body heat, infrared. The man used mud to block his, and in doing so beat it. It hunted and killed his team. Picking them off one by one. Are you happy now pendejo? Hm?"

As I thought, he didn't say anything.

"Whatever it is, wherever they're from…we're gonna kill them all."

I almost laughed at him.

"We set up a defensive perimeter, make it look like we're holed up. That'll bring them to us. We force them into a choke point, we get them in overlapping fields of fire. It can be done."

I knew he was right. And I hated it.

"I can't do it alone."

I could feel his eyes on me. I sighed in frustration and looked at him.

"Fine."

He nodded and we moved on.


	8. Noland

Chapter 8

Noland

Royce's POV

There it was again. That slight feeling of guilt. We set up our traps and all that was left to do was wait. I'd gotten rid of my long sleeves and my arms were now bared. I noticed those cerulean eyes take in the sight of me. I sat down with her and took a deep breath.

"You still pissed?" I asked.

"Vete a la mierda." she snapped.

I laughed a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She didn't answer. I took out my knife and started to play with it.

"Tell me something, and don't try and lie, you're a shitty liar."

I looked at her but she still wouldn't look at me.

"Were you lying?"

"I thought you just said I couldn't lie."

"Well then if you did, you did a pretty good job."

She gripped the handle of her sword.

"Were you lying when you said you didn't desire me anymore? That you didn't still have that aching need?" I asked.

She took a slow deep breath and gripped the handle tighter so her knuckles went white.

"Yes. I was lying."

For some reason that made me feel better than I had in days.

"So was I."

Finally, she looked at me. I put the knife a way and stood up. I sat down right next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you, and it's fucking frustrating not knowing. Not one woman has had this effect on me. Not a single one. And then along you came. What're you doing to me?"

My voice was low and for some reason soft. It was strange. After all the angry and rough sex, I just wanted to hold her.

 _What the fuck is happening to me?_

I hadn't realized how close she was. I wasn't in control of my hand as I caressed her cheek. She seemed surprised by my actions. She covered my hand with hers and stroked with her thumb. I couldn't look away from those eyes. I moved closer and I could feel the warmth of her lips.

"You gonna stop me?" I asked.

"No." she whispered.

I pressed my lips to her gently. I heard someone say 'well it's about goddamn time.' but I didn't care. I was lost in this feeling she was giving me. It wasn't about the need to satisfy our lust, although that need was still there. She moved her lips with mine and softly and lightly ran her hand down my arm. She took my hand like last time, put it on her ass. It felt good but it wasn't what I wanted. I moved my hand and placed it gently on her waist. I pulled away, but only slightly. Her nose rubbed against mine.

"What the fuck is going on?" I breathed.

"No se. Pero me gusta." she replied.

I had a feeling I knew what she said. I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. My fingers brushed her earrings as I moved my hand down the side of her face. Her skin was so goddamn soft. She stopped my hand and held it in hers. I kissed her again but there a hunger to it.

"Should we leave?" Doc asked.

I growled as I pulled away.

"I don't fucking know yet!" I snapped.

I turned my attention back to my Siren. I moved my thumb over her lips and then across her chin.

"How did he get to nail that fine ass?"

I ignored the convict, too focused on her. I moved in to kiss her again but then I heard something. We jumped apart and she moved to a tree.

Jasmina's POV

I saw something run by fast.

"Why isn't it coming?" I whispered.

"They see our traps."

I looked at him and his nose brushed against my shoulder as he turned. I shivered involuntarily. I knew he was probably smirking. He moved to the doctor and I followed.

"Hey Doc."

"Hey."

"I think I just figured out how you can be useful."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked at him, as did the doctor. He decided to once again use someone as bait.

"Are you loco?"

"I've seen him run. He's fast enough."

"How about I do it then?"

He grabbed my arm tightly and it hurt a bit.

"You are staying right here. You want to help him, shoot that thing before it can get him."

I narrowed my eyes. No matter what I felt for him, he still had a knack for ticking me off. I just nodded and we set the plan in motion. The doctor started running and I heard him say 'I hate this!' over and over. He was getting too far away. I growled and then turned.

"Give me your gun. Mine won't be able to hit it now."

He gave me his gun and I positioned it.

"Shoot! Fucking shoot!"

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. It fell to the ground dead and I did a faceplant into the gun.

"Can I have that back now?"

I smirked and gave Green Eyes his gun back.

"Fuck! All of you!"

I smirked and shook my head. Nikolai didn't seem to please though. I ran out there with a smile but it fell right off my face when I saw it. It wasn't the creature.

"Is he dead?! Why ain't you smiling?" Scorpion looked down. "Oh shit."

"The thing from the cages." Nikolai said.

"Maybe it thought we were the ones who dropped it here."

That was when I noticed something. If I'd hit that thing it would have made a much bigger hole.

"Good shot though."

I slowly looked into his eyes.

"I missed."

His eyes widened and I quickly drew my sword.

"Over here."

It sounded like a voice on the wind.

"Over here."

Green Eyes moved a bit closer to me as we kept searching the area. I heard some sort of electronic device coming from behind Green Eyes. He closed his eyes and then slowly turned around.

"No…"

Yakuza grabbed me to keep me from doing anything stupid.

The cloaking device fell and there it was. Although this one seemed a lot smaller.

"What the fuck are you?" Green Eyes asked.

It lowered the gun and took off the mask. It wasn't a creature, it was a man. Yakuza let me go when he saw him.

"I'm alive." he said.


	9. Feel Alive

Chapter 9

Feel Alive

Royce's POV

"You talk too loud. Especially you."

He pointed at my Siren and I narrowed my eyes. He inhaled deeply and shook his head.

"Smelled you since you got here. Roses, something I haven't smelled in a long time. If I can smell you, if I can hear you…they can too."

I just stared at him. I heard the rumble of thunder.

"Storm coming soon. This way."

He started to walked but my Siren stopped him.

"Wait." He looked at her. "Who are you?"

He looked at her.

"Noland, run away. Live to fight another day. I'm the one that got away." was his answer. "One you don't fuck with."

I looked at everyone else and raised my brows.

"We don't have much choice do we, Green Eyes?" she said.

"No. We don't."

We followed Noland to a large abandoned machine sort of thing. He opened a hatch and climbed in. I made my Siren go first, which meant I got to put my hands on her ass. And I thoroughly enjoyed it. Everyone else climbed in and then I followed. We crawled through a tunnel filled with electrical cords. It was extremely dark and eerie. He opened up a small piece of the wall and we all went inside. He'd made himself a little bunker. He did something and I heard the hum of a generator.

"Wow what a shithole."

I rolled my eyes at the convict's words.

"You live here?"

"Oh no. This is my summer home. I winter in the Riviera. Schools are so much nicer there. And the men…oo-la-la."

I smirked and looked at my Siren. She had a smirk on her face too.

"By the way, you're welcome."

He pushed the convict away.

"How have you survived this long?" she asked.

He bent over what looked like a pot of food.

"Salvaging what I can. When I can. From whatever I can."

He turned back to his pot and stirred whatever was inside. I sat down and leaned against the wall.

"They drop you all in too?"

"Yeah." I said.

He looked at me funny.

"You banging that pretty thing over there?"

I glared at him.

"Maybe." I hissed.

He laughed. The convict picked up a chest plate and banged on it.

"Hey now.." Noland turned to the empty space beside him. "Yeah I'll tell him." He turned back. "Hey uh, agent orange. You wanna put that down? Certain people around here are particular about people messing with their shit."

He put it down and looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was.

"That disrupts the heat signature." he looked at the ceiling. "You motherfuckers."

I looked at him for a minute.

"So you killed one?" I asked.

"Uh…I killed two…maybe three. I can't remember. Anyway there's two different types of them out there. They're similar but they're different, it's kinda like the difference between dogs and wolves. The ones that are running things up there, the larger ones hunt the smaller ones. It's some kind of blood feud that's been going on for a long time."

I looked at my Siren but she wouldn't look at me.

"So they do this for sport?"

"Oh yeah they bring in fresh meat season after season. I mean shit you wouldn't believe."

He started laughing and looked at his little friend.

"Bring it in, hunt it and kill it in that order."

He nodded to himself.

"How long you been here man?" the convict asked.

He thought about it for a few seconds.

"Seven seasons I think…what? Ten? Damn. Anyway, every once in a while one of us kills one of them. And let me tell you that's when they get real interesting." He looked at me. "See they learn…" he snapped his fingers. "Quick. They adapt. They develop a whole new set of skills. They come back the next season, in threes always in threes. Their armor might have changed, or their weapons are changed, or their tactics have changed. It's amazing."

I looked at the ground and started to think about what he'd said.

"So it's a evolution? They're trying to make themselves better killers." Nikolai said.

Noland nodded and then I looked up.

"You said they 'come back'. How?"

"They got a ship."

"A ship?"

"Yeah. It's thirty yards from their camp." he started to laugh. "I told you they wouldn't see it. I told you they wouldn't."

This was the part where she got angry.

"You were there?!"

He looked at her and nodded.

"You could have helped us." she snarled.

I didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at her.

"How do we kill them?"

He still stared at her.

"However you can."

"Well they must have a weakness." she said.

He shook his head and said,

"Not many. You wanna survive? You dig in deep, you stay hid."

"Yeah well we're gonna go with door number two. How do we get out of this valley?" asked the convict.

He sighed.

"Ten seasons…first two seasons no three seasons I was walking in the same direction. Trying to reach the edge of the preserve." he let out an airy laugh. "Let me tell you something there is no edge of the preserve."

I looked at him again.

"Maybe you or your friend wanna tell me about that ship?"

He slowly looked at me. I'd rather he look at me than my Siren.

"I see…that's a brilliant idea. Brilliant. The whole time I've been here it never occurred to me to commandeer the alien spacecraft. I wouldn't know how to fly it." he looked at his friend. "He would." He looked back. "Of course you know how to fly."

"I'll give it a shot."

He laughed again.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

He leaned forward and put his finger to his lips.

"No noise. They're out there. They're always out there. Water over there. Help yourself."

He went and laid down in his little makeshift bed. I sighed and we all made ourselves as comfortable as we could. Although the food didn't look appetizing for good, I had to eat something.

"…and that's Sasha."

I looked over and saw Nikolai showing Doc and the convict a picture of his kids. I had nothing to show of my life.

"This is uh, CandyLee. Tits like howitzers."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Doc asked.

"No that's my sister."

That was disturbing. I got some water and walked to my Siren. I held out the water and she looked at me.

"Gracias."

She took it and I sat down next to her. I was right about the food.

"Do you know what I was doing? Before I was taken?"

I looked at her.

"I was running away from my life. I didn't want it anymore. I wanted my life to have meaning. I guess it doesn't matter now does it? Although I'm probably asking the wrong person."

I nodded slowly and looked at my hands.

"Do you really think of me like that?" I whispered.

"Like what?"

"A heartless monster?"

She sucked in a breath.

"I never said that."

"You don't have to. Even I know it's true. And it wasn't until I met you that I finally accepted it. I do what I have to, no questions asked."

"What screwed you up this badly?"

I didn't answer because I didn't know. I felt the desire building up inside me. I was already getting hard. I was looking around for a more secluded are, desperately looking around. She suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. When we were out of sight I crushed my lips against hers. Her hands were already on my belt, tugging and pulling. She pulled back so she could see what she was doing.

"We have to be quiet. Comprende?"

"I'll try."

She smiled at me and I tore off her shirt. I didn't even care about taking her bra off, I just wanted her. I _needed_ her! She pushed me down and onto my back. She started grinding against me. My pants were very uncomfortable at this point. She unzipped them and pushed them down. She did away with her own pants and slammed herself onto my cock. I couldn't stop my low groan as she started riding me. I couldn't look away from her eyes. I pulled her down and kissed her hungrily. I started to thrust into her and she moaned into my neck. I started panting and I squeezed my eyes shut. She kept going, one of her hands grabbed my side and I ran my hands down her smooth back.

"Oh…"

She kissed me as we both rode out our orgasms. I kept moving even after she stopped. When I couldn't move anymore she tried to leave. I wouldn't let her. I didn't want her to go.


	10. Escape

Chapter 10

Escape

Jasmina's POV

He wouldn't let me move and it was very unlike him.

"What're you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"Um, holding me."

"Congratulations, you win." he said sarcastically.

I looked at him.

"Why are you holding me like this? This is basically cuddling. We don't cuddle."

"Yeah well maybe we should."

My eyes went wider than ever before.

"What the hell is wrong with you? No wait, don't answer that. You probably don't know."

"You're right I don't."

He brushed his knuckles against my cheek.

"I fucking love those eyes of yours."

I smirked and trailed my fingers across his forehead and down to the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes and he seemed to be enjoying the soft touches. I traced his lips and he shivered when my necklace hit his chest.

"Lo siento."

He looked up and held it in his hand.

"Lady of Guadalupe?"

"Very good."

He smirked and laughed a bit. I was still confused by his actions.

"Why are you doing this Green Eyes?"

He raised his hand to my face.

"Because you actually give me something to live for."

I rolled my eyes.

"¿Qué es? ¿El sexo?" ( **What is it? The sex?** )

"What did I say about the Spanish? And if you said its about the sex, then you're half right."

I raised my brows.

"Oh really? Have you even figured out the other half?"

"Sort of. You make me feel alive."

"At least you are a master of sex. I said it before, you're literally the best I've ever had."

A look of pride came to his face and I smirked.

"Still like my voice?"

I couldn't take it. I kissed him hard and curled my tongue around his. I moaned into his mouth and he fisted his hand in my hair. He pulled so my neck was exposed to him.

"That mark is fading." He growled.

"Then how about you make a new one."

He obliged and sucked on my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. I felt his cock getting harder inside me and I rolled my hips.

"Uh!"

"Caete!" I hissed.

"Again with the-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

Royce's POV

Goddamn this woman! She was gonna be the end of me. I flipped her onto her back and pounded into her. She was biting her lip so hard she drew a bit of blood. From past experience, I knew she was close. I moved to her ear.

"Cum! Cum around my cock!" I hissed.

She kissed me so she wouldn't scream as she came. As always I kept thrusting even after I was done. I didn't know how I was able to hold myself up. I kissed her softly and gently, slowly moving down her jaw to her throat. I had feelings for my Siren. I couldn't fight it anymore. I collapsed on her, resting my head on her chest. Her heart was racing and I reached up to touch her face. I traced her full lips with my thumb and then let my hand rest on the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

"Why are you holding me? I thought we didn't cuddle."

She snorted.

"Maybe we should."

I couldn't help but smile, and I was glad she couldn't see it. I didn't want to, but I got off her. We dressed and I started to walk back.

"Hey."

I stopped and looked at her. She just looked at me. I walked back to her and looked into her eyes. She stared into mine and then touched my face softly. She moved closer and I could almost feel her lips.

"Jasmina. You don't have to tell me yours. I don't expect you to either. I'm telling you because I know you're going try and get to that ship. In case I die, I wanted you to know. Sé que hay una posibilidad de que nunca te vea de nuevo." ( **I know there is a chance I will never see you again.** )

There was a bit of sorrow in her voice. She kissed the corner of my mouth and then my cheek. She walked away and I stood there like a fucking idiot.

"Jasmina!"

I went after her but stopped when I smelled smoke.

"Smoke. Smoke!"

Everyone jumped up.

"Where's Noland?"

I looked at the Doc.

"He's a scavenger! He wants what we have!"

Jasmina was looking for a way out with Yakuza. Nikolai was banging on the wall we came in through. I was looking for Noland. I heard him shouting at his invisible friend and pulled my bandana over my face. He looked at me.

"Say goodbye to your little friend."

I pulled the trigger but I was empty.

"You're in my house motherfucker!"

I looked at Jasmina.

"Jasmina! Give me your gun!"

She didn't waste any time but when I turned back, Noland was gone.

"Goddamnit!"

I reloaded and then looked at the others.

"Get down!"

Yakuza pushed Jasmina to the ground and tried to cover her. I fired at the ceiling, knowing it would bring those creatures to us.

"Yeah that didn't open up shit!" yelled the convict.

"It was meant to asshole!" I growled.

They all stood up.

"I'm calling in the cavalry."

I gave Jasmina back her gun.

Jasmina's POV

Green Eyes started to fill a bag with the weapons Noland had hoarded. Scorpion went to the wall and kicked at it. I looked around and looked at the ceiling.

"Oiye! Someone give me a lift!"

Yakuza knelt down and cupped his hands. He helped me up and I managed to see out into the hall. I saw Noland just standing there.

"Finally found me huh? What took you so long?"

Then he was blasted to pieces. My eyes went wide and I lost my grip. I fell to the hard ground and backed away. They all looked at me.

"Ellos vienen. They're coming." I said.

Sure enough, one of those things banged on the wall. Scorpion scrambled backwards and soon the corner was bent forward. Green Eyes went forward with a flare gun. Nothing was trying to come through. He looked into the hallway and then fired the flare. I saw it glowing outside and he looked at me. He waved me forward and then he kicked the wall out. He went out first and then pulled me out. He looked at us and held his fingers to his lips. We went through the dark halls, the only light was the light on his gun. I heard a shout and stopped. The doctor was missing. He was on the other side. Nikolai went back.

"You gotta get me outta here man. Come on, come on."

Green Eyes kept going and I followed along with the others. Nikolai soon joined us be was going to turn.

"Nikolai."

He looked at me and I knew what he was going to do. I bowed my head and he nodded.

"Jasmina lets go!"

Scorpion grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me away. We found holes in the wall, holes we could fit through. We found a way out and the doctor joined us again, but not Nikolai. We started to climb and I felt the ground shake. There was fire coming up beneath us. We all crawled out of a hole and the fire flew up. Green Eyes shielded my eyes as well as his. When the fire cleared I knew for a fact Nikolai was gone. He'd given his life to save us and kill the creature.

"We killed it."

I stood up and pulled Green Eyes with me.

"We killed it. We fucking killed it!"

He started laugh like a crazy person.

"Who's your daddy now motherfucker!? Huh!? Whose your daddy now!"

A blue blast came from behind and hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground and the red lasers turned to…

"NO!"

I shoved him aside and they were now on me. I remembered what happened to Noland. I'd rather die than watch that happen to him. I closed my eyes waiting for death.


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 11

Betrayal

Royce's POV

She was going to sacrifice herself. For me?!

"Jasmina no!"

She didn't look at me. Then the convict jumped the creature.

"Motherfucker!"

He started stabbing it and then he looked at us.

"Run! Go!"

I grabbed Jasmina and we ran. When he didn't follow I knew he was dead. We ran into an open field of waist high grass. Yakuza stopped and I looked at him. He nodded and I nodded back. He turned his eyes to Jasmina.

"Go."

She nodded and he turned back. She ran before I even did. She'd been close to Yakuza. They had a sort of silent understanding. First the Mexican and now him. She'd thrown herself in front of me to save me. I hadn't even told her my goddamn name. I heard something click and the Doc screamed. I turned and found him caught in a bear trap.

"Fuck!"

Jasmina knelt down and pried it open, making him scream again.

"One more inch and it would've hit my tibial artery. Must be my lucky day."

"No…"

Jasmina slowly looked at me.

"That trap is meant to maim not kill." I looked into her eyes. "He's dead weight now."

She stood up and gave me a disbelieving look.

"No wait a minute, I can still walk."

He tried to get up and I heard a crack. He fell back down.

"Fuck!"

"There's no thing we can do for him. You'll be asking us to slow down, to carry you."

"No…no…you can't leave me here. I have a family! I've got two little kids!"

He pulled a picture from his pocket. This bastard was so desperate he was trying to convince me Nikolai's kids were his.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Tears fell down his face and I looked at Jasmina.

"You and I can still make it. Come on."

She looked at me with disgust.

"We can't leave him! He's one of us!"

"And that's what they'll be counting on. They want you to feel something for this man. To be human."

I immediately regretted those last words. She walked up to me and slapped me.

"Okay, I might've deserved that." I said quietly.

"You bastardo! I feel things all of the time! I think you know that better than everyone else. I guess you lied to me back at Noland's little hideout. When you told me I gave you something to live for. None of your words or actions meant anything. So what are you if not human?"

Her words tore my heart apart.

"I'm alive."

She slowly nodded.

"Then go. There's nothing for you here. Not anymore."

"You've said that before and didn't mean it."

"I don't mean it now either, at least not for my part."

I leaned closer.

"Don't do this Jasmina."

"This is my choice. And I choose to have a heart. And even now I have to believe…that you were and or are a good man."

I sucked in a breath and reached for her, but she backed away.

"Go, you don't want to miss your flight."

Pain and anger took hold of me so I ran off.

Jasmina's POV

I wouldn't let myself cry. I helped the doctor up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You should've gone with him." he said.

"Yes I should have, but I didn't."

We started moving forward.

"You're in love with him."

He was right, I was.

"Yes. And I don't know why."

"You can understand him in a way no one else can. He doesn't scare you."

And again he was right.

"And I'll you this, he's in love with you too."

"Now that I find hard to believe."

"You're always looking into his eyes. I'm surprised you don't know by now."

I thought back to Noland's hideout. The way he'd looked at me, the way he'd touched me and kissed me. Yet again he was right.

"It doesn't matter now. He made his choice."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're not dead yet."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, we stepped into a trap. We were caught in a net. I saw the last creature walking forward. I couldn't help it…I screamed louder than I ever had.

Royce's POV

I swore I heard her scream. The beast started playing with something on his wrist. I saw my planet show up. A blue hologram. I heard the ship start in the distance but then I heard growling. I turned around and the lead beast was there. The beast moved in front of me and then attacked. I ran for the ship like I said I would. I decided to reload and I reached into my pocket. Something cold brushed against my finger tips. I frowned and pulled it out. My eyes widened when I saw it.

"Jasmina."

She must've slipped it into my pocket. I looked back towards the camp and then towards the ship. I ran to the ship.

Jasmina's POV

The creature dropped us into a hole and we managed to untangle ourselves. I stood up and looked around. I could hear a battle going on up there. Green Eyes must have freed the creature on the totem. I tried to climb up but I slipped.

"There's no way out of here." I said.

"Fantastic."

I saw the ship go flying through the air and smirked.

"Tienes lo que querías. Todavía tengo esperanza para ti." ( **You got what you wanted. I still have hope for you.** "

I heard a loud roar and looked up.

"I'll do us both. I promise I'll be quick."

"No…you won't."

I felt a sharp pain across my collar bone. He'd cut me! I looked at him and he smiled.

"Oops."

I slowly fell to the ground. I couldn't move.

"That's right."

He started talking and I saw the ship explode. I let out my best attempt at a pained cry and he looked up.

"Oh well. Not like he wanted you anyway right?"

I was breathing fast and trying desperately to move.

"Now see why they chose me. I was right there in front of you guys the whole time. Back home, I'm a murderer. I'm a freak." he looked at me again. "But here among the monsters…I'm normal. I wanna stay. You know its too bad, I really did think the tough guy was in love with you. Turns out, you were just another piece of ass to him. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery."

The anger of his betrayal and the unspeakable pain of losing Green Eyes caused tears to roll down my cheeks. The doctor was smiling and then I saw something over his shoulder. My eyes went wide when I saw him. He was alive! The doctor slowly turned around, putting his scalpel away as he did.

"You came back! Thank god!"

"I missed my ride." he said.

If I could smirk I would've done so.

Royce's POV

"Turns out, you were just another piece of ass to him. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery."

My blood boiled and managed to make myself seem calm. She looked at me with those cerulean eyes and the Doc turned.

"You came back! Thank god!"

"I missed my ride."

"Help us get out of here."

"Put her in the net. She comes up first."

"Of course."

I got them both up and then knelt down beside Jasmina.

"She's paralyzed. I don't know what that thing did." Doc told me.

Her eyes were smiling at me. I stroked the side of her head and leaned closer.

"You're always so busy taking care of other, you forget to take care of yourself…my Siren."

Her eyes moved over my shoulder and I could see the panic.

"I didn't think you'd come back. I thought you were dead. But Jasmina…she never gave up hope. She's really in love with you."

She looked into my eyes again. He was telling the truth. She was in love with me. Of all people, she was in love with me.

"I guess I owe you an apology. You are a good man after all."

The panic returned to her eyes.

"No."

I had to be fast. I turned, grabbed his wrist and shoved the scalpel under his chin.

"But I'm fast. And you were wrong about the way I saw her."

I pulled the scalpel out and then dragged him away.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Oh I won't." I growled.

I rigged him with grenades and then laid him face down on the ground.

"I'll let those beasts take care of you."

I left him and went back to Jasmina.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking thing. I'm gonna kill it and we're gonna find a way off this damn planet. We're gonna go home."

I knew she was trying to form words.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk, it'll be a while before you can."

I kissed her. There was a chance I'd never kiss her again. I wanted her to know how I really felt. I pulled away stroked her cheek before getting to work.


	12. Unstoppable

Chapter 12

Unstoppable

I was sticking with my original plan of overlapping fields of fire. I took off my vest and pulled the necklace out of the pocket. I out it around my neck and covered myself with mud. It came back and went to the Doc first. It stuck it's blade into his back to see if he was alive.

"Help me. I'm one of you."

I shook my head and it turned him over. I covered my eyes as the blast flung the beast backwards. It didn't kill it though.

 _Goddamnit!_

It got up and I picked up my torch. I moved forward and faced it.

"Come on you fucker. Kill me."

I threw the torch down, lighting another fire as I did. It was looking around again, which meant the mud was working. It felt like standing in an inferno. The fire was spreading and I smirked.

"That's right. You can't see me can you? Ugly piece of shit."

It looked at my direction and the smirk fell off my face.

"Fuck!"

It fired at me and I kept running. Walls of fire continued to shoot up as I ran. I hid behind a tree and tried to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest, I actually thought it might go right through. When I saw the red lasers…I realized my heart had given me away.

"Shit!"

I jumped forward and hit the ground. The beast was on me before I could get away. It threw me through the hair and I hit the ground hard. I was crawling away at this point. I was sore and hurting, but I had to kill it. It grabbed me by the throat and unleashed its blade. I was gonna die. I closed my eyes and thought of only Jasmina.

"Oiye!"

I opened my eyes and the beast looked at her.

"Eres un desgraciado hijo de puta!" ( **You are one ugly motherfucker!** )

She shot it and it went near its heart. If it had a heart at least. It roared in pain and let go of me. I watched it fire a blade into her shoulder. I saw an axe and picked it up.

"You motherfucker!"

I swung away, hitting at it with every bit of strength I had. I didn't stop until I'd cut its head off. I knew it was dead for certain. I don't know how, but I managed to walk back to Jasmina. She'd already pulled the blade out of her shoulder. I fell to my knees in front of her and she looked into my eyes.

"Did you get it, Green Eyes?"

I slowly nodded.

"My name is Royce."

She looked up at me and smile softly.

"Well Royce, you have the most beautiful green eyes."

I laughed a bit and she looked at her necklace.

"You found it."

"Yeah. It was in my pocket."

"Who do you think put it there? I knew you'd come back."

She put her hand on my back and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"How? How could have put so much faith in me after everything?"

She smiled in amusement. She moved her hand to my heart.

"This is why. You acted like you didn't have one. From the second I laid eyes on you, I saw right through you."

I smirked.

"And you're in love with me?" I asked.

"Yes. But I'm scared."

"Of what baby?"

"What happens when we go home? We both do different things in different places. Will that be the end of you and I?"

I shook my head.

"No. It'll be a beginning."

She touched the necklace and I leaned back so I could take it off.

"No."

She stopped my hands.

"Keep it."

"But-"

"It's a gift." she whispered.

She pulled me down to her and I sat beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. My Siren.

"It's not easy for me but uh….I'm…in love with you." I said.

Jasmina's POV

I smiled when I heard him say that. This was a side of Royce I'd never seen, and I liked it. It was still hard for me to move, but I could look up into his eyes. He looked down into mine and I managed to wrap my arm around his neck. He leaned down so I could kiss him. I moved my hand to the side of his face. Even after everything, I still desperately needed and wanted more of him. He pulled back and I laid my head against his chest. The creatures were dead and I could sleep peacefully in Royce's arms.


	13. To Heart

Chapter 13

To Heart

When I opened my eyes, Royce was still right there beside me. He helped me up and found his vest.

"We need to find that water source again. Make sure you don't get an infection." he said.

I nodded and we made our way slowly to that waterfall we'd once found. Slowly but surely I was able to move again. He removed my shirt and looked at the wound.

"Believe it or not I've had worse."

"I can believe that."

I smirked and kicked him. He fell into the water with a shout and I laughed. I hadn't laughed like that in years.

"Goddamnit!"

He got out, dripping wet, and looked at me.

"If you weren't injured like that I'd teach you a fucking lesson."

"I know you would."

He growled at me and came back. He inspected my shoulder and then poured water on it. I growled and clamped my jaw shut.

"There's no way to bandage it." he said.

"Oh no, I hate this part."

"What part?"

I fired my gun and then stuck the barrel over the wound. I slammed my eyes shut and held back my scream. When I could pull it away I looked down.

"There. No bandage required."

He was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What? You've never seen someone do that?"

"I have, but not without hesitation."

"That's understandable. It hurts like hell…and it looks like you need it to."

He looked down at his side.

"Fuck."

I held up my gun.

"Want me to do it?"

He snatched the gun from my hand and did what I'd done.

"Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark on that perfect body of yours."

He narrowed his eyes.

"A lot of women like scars. Makes me look tougher."

I laughed at him.

"Did you hear me say I didn't like it? Don't put words in my mouth. I'm able to create my own."

He rolled his eyes and I looked down.

"Still think all this is my fault?"

"All what?"

I looked at him.

"This. Us."

He moved closer and put his hands on either side of me.

"Yeah."

I sighed and tried to push him away.

"Relax! Listen to me."

I looked at him again.

"Yeah it's still your fault, but I'll be damned if was any other way. Besides, you said I was at fault too."

I smirked.

"And you are."

"What? With my eyes, my voice and the way I handle my gun? And let's not forget that little part about my cock. Hm?"

He was good, but not that good. I ran my nails down his chest and stopped just above his belt.

"And I admit to all of that. Now what was it you said about me? Oh yes…" I grabbed his cock and he grunted. "My gorgeous eyes, my perfect ass and my goddamn tight-"

"Okay I get it!"

I let out a dark chuckle. I gave him a little squeeze before I let go.

Royce's POV

I lost that round, but I would get her back. I laid back and tried to relax my sore body. Jasmina's hand touched my shoulder and gently started to massage it. I sighed in content and relaxed under her touch. She moved and pulled my head onto her lap.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this is paradise." I murmured.

She leaned down and I felt her lips on my forehead.

"Fingir que lo es. Pretend it is." she whispered.

"I think I can do that."

I felt her smile.

"Relax. Pretend you're on a beach."

"With you?"

"If that's what you want."

I chuckled.

"How could I not want that?"

"Shhh. Silencio Royce. Just relax."

Right now I craved her touch. To feel her hands on my body like this. She was firm but gentle. Her hands worked at my shoulders and I couldn't help but groan.

"Where'd you learn to do this?"

"I didn't."

"Well do me a favor and don't stop."

She didn't say anything and she didn't stop. She moved down my arms slowly. Her hands were still soft and they were warm. She reached my hands and twined her fingers with mine. She kissed me before moving her hands back up my body, slowly and a bit seductively. I stopped her hands and held them to my chest.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No. No nothing is wrong."

I opened my eyes to look at her. She leaned down and kissed me. I raised one hand to her face and she swiped her tongue across my lips.

 _Oh shit! Not again!_

I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Lo siento."

"It's not you."

I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Did you figure it out yet? Why it was me and not one of the others?"

"No. And I've stopped wondering altogether. No matter what it was that pulled me to you, it's over now. I'm with you."

I smiled a bit. I sat up and turned so I could face her.

"You know, the Mexican friend of yours told me you were dangerous. He said you were like a siren. With you, I'm different. My walls are down, I don't feel the need for them."

She reached out and touched her necklace.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I need to."

She slowly nodded and I held her hand to my heart.

Jasmina's POV

"I have to say, when we first met I didn't think you'd be capable of this."

"Capable of what?"

"What you're doing right now."

He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I was absent the day they taught about matters of the heart."

I laughed.

"So you can be funny huh? You better slow down with the surprises Royce."

He gave me a half smile and I looked at him.

"I never thanked you for saving my life."

"No, you didn't."

I moved down so I was practically in his lap.

"Better late than never, no?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. He pulled away and shook his head.

"Let's do this right for once."

I smiled gently and nodded. He caressed my cheek before pressing his lips to mine. His kiss was gentle, full of desire…and love. I felt his rough hand on my side and his thumb was rubbing circles in my skin. He kissed down my jaw and down my throat.

"Royce…"

He made a low sound and my eyes fluttered closed. I ran my fingers through his hair and the other was holding onto his shoulder. He pulled me onto his lap and like always, sucked at my neck. His hands were slowly roaming my body. Touching every inch of skin, stroking every inch of me. I was just holding onto him for now, enjoying the closeness of his body to mine. He took off my shirt and I cupped his face in my hands. I leaned down and kissed his warm lips while his arms wrapped around my waist. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. My weapons belt came loose and he unzipped my pants. I immediately reached down and did away with his belt. I pulled back for air and he groaned impatiently. He pulled my pants down and smacked my ass. I smiled seductively and he smirked.

"I love doing that."

"I know you do. And I love it when you kiss me."

He took the hint and pulled my mouth back to his.

"Hmmm."

I kicked off my boots pulled his pants off. His hard cock sprang forward and I moaned. He pulled my chest to his and I moved against him.

"Jasmina!"

"Ah!"

Royce's POV

Even though I loved it when we had rough sex, this felt even better. This slow, sensual and pleasing feeling. My cock was throbbing but I was trying to be patient. Not one of my strong suits.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

I could feel how wet she was.

"I don't know what you're waiting for, but if you don't do it soon, I'll do it for you." I growled.

A moan was my answer. I sat up and lifted her before lowering her onto my throbbing cock. I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my forehead against her chest. Both of us groaned as I filled every inch of her.

"So tight!"

This time I was letting her adjust. She ran her fingers up my back and into my hair. She was breathing slowly and deeply.

"Mírame Royce…" she breathed.

I had a feeling I knew what she meant and I looked up.

"Now….now I have all of you."

I put my hands on her hips.

"That's what I wanted."

My words made her moan and she kissed me again. I could kiss her lips all day if she'd let me. I grabbed her hips again when she started to bounce on me.

"Uh!"

She was panting and she bit my neck. It was painful, but it was mostly pleasure. I started to thrust and she cried my name.

"Royce!"

I loved hearing her say my name like that! I went faster and harder, my name falling from her lips like a prayer. I was grunting and moaning like an animal, she seemed to enjoy that.

"Yes!"

I pushed her onto her back and went faster. I grabbed her thigh and held it up to get deeper inside her.

"Harder! Harder Royce!"

I gave in to her demands and went as hard as I could. I took her mouth with mine and she stroked my tongue with hers. I felt her start to clamp down on me.

"Cum! Cum for me baby!"

I reached down and put my thumb on her clit.

"Royce!"

She came around me and I roared her name as I spilled inside her. I kept thrusting until I didn't have anymore in me. I fell on her and I could move. She didn't care, she just wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple.

"We should really and try and be careful because-"

"I can't have kids. Too much damage to my insides, I can't have them anymore."

"Thank. The. Lord."

She laughed softly and I took a deep breath. Her skin was much darker than mine. I stroked her shoulder and inhaled deeply. She still smelled like roses.

"Mmm."

"Estas bien?"

"Your skin."

"What about it?"

"Always smells like roses. And I look like a ghost next to you."

She chuckled and messed with my hair.

"You looked like a ghost next to everyone. Except maybe the doctor and Scorpion."

"Hmpf."

She laughed at me and I looked at her.

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

She stroked my cheek.

"So green…so beautiful. I've never seen eyes like yours before. I could look into your eyes forever. I could get lost in them." she whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

I smiled a bit and ran my hand up and down her arm gently. There was no hair anywhere on her body. Except her eyebrows and her hair. She must've had all the hair removed. I trailed my finger down her nose and then stroked her hair.

"No one's ever talked to me like this. Or even stuck with me long enough to try. No one."

"Por que no?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you scare people away. Maybe they just don't understand you." she said.

"I didn't scare you did I?"

"Not once."

"And you think you understand me, baby?"

"We both know that I do."

"I know that you're all I have. Here and back home."

"Same." she said.

I nodded and kissed her lips again. When I stopped they still lingered and she kissed me.

 _If I don't make it home….at least I have her._


	14. The Last Stand

Chapter 14

The Last Stand

Jasmina's POV

The only way out was that spaceship.

"They can blow it up from that device on their arms." he told me.

"Well is it possible to get one from them?"

"Yeah, but it's a death sentence."

I bit my lip and looked at the sky.

"We only have two choices then." I looked back at him. "We do what Noland did and dig in dip. Or we die."

I could see anger in his eyes.

"We're not dying here, baby."

I smiled a bit.

"Stubborn to the bone I see."

He smirked.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"No, not really."

He looked into my eyes then.

"We'll go back to their camp, think of a plan." he said.

I nodded, not seeing another option. We passed the field of long grass on our way back. I saw Yakuza's body. I knelt down and closed his eyes.

"You died with honor amigo. You will be rewarded in heaven." I said.

I took his sword and put it in his hands.

"Estar en paz." ( **Be at peace.** ) I whispered.

I stood up and we kept walking. I heard screams and looked up. I fell back into Royce and we looked up at the parachutes.

"So it begins." I said.

"Which means those things are gonna come back. And they'll have another ship."

I thought for a minute.

"Their weapons…"

"What?"

I turned and looked at him.

"Their weapons. Maybe we can use them against them."

He thought about it for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

"It's worth a shot."

I nodded and we hurried back. We found both of the bodies and took what we could. Without the knowledge of how to use their masks, their guns were useless.

"This is all we can get. Better make do with what we have." he said.

I nodded and then I heard a growl. My eyes went wide and I looked at Royce. He turned and held his arm out to block me. There they stood, the three creatures.

"Run." Royce told me.

"Not without you."

"Don't fucking argue with me."

I grabbed his wrist.

"Si quiero morir, quiero estar contigo. If I'm to die, I want to be with you."

Royce's POV

My Siren had a way with words. I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I put one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back. She closed her eyes, but I wouldn't. I wasn't afraid to die. I stood there staring at them and the one in front took off its mask. It looked at the one I killed and then back to me. It looked at the other two and walked forward. I held Jasmina tighter.

"It'll be over soon baby."

"I'm not afraid."

I laid my head against yours. I had to say it. I had to say those three little words.

"I love you."

"Tu tambien te amo Royce."

I smiled and then looked at the beasts again.

"Well come on then!"

It looked at the device on its arm and started pushing buttons. I saw the earth and my eyes widened. Jasmina opened an eye and then both. I heard the ship start and the beast pointed in its direction. I could be a trap. But it was either they kill us now or they kill us on that ship.

"Lets go."

We ran away and onto the ship. The bay doors closed and I looked at Jasmina. Maybe we really were going home.

"Why would they be doing this?" she asked.

"We killed three of them. Maybe they're rewarding us. But even if they're not…I'm glad I said it."

I stroked her cheek and she covered her hand with mine.

"So am I."

"Well….if this is a trap…how about we go one more time?" I asked.

She smiled and slowly nodded. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. I moved my hand down her face, her neck and to her shoulder. Her touch was light and gentle, caressing every inch of me. I pulled away and sighed in pleasure. She pushed off my vest and kissed along my collar bone. She kissed my throat and lightly sucked my adams apple. I groaned and she pushed me up against the wall. When I found the ability to move my hands, I played with the bottom of her shirt. My fingers were cold and she shivered a bit when I touched her skin.

"How is you skin always so warm?" I panted.

"No se."

She kissed down my body and just above the buckle of my belt.

"Ahh…"

She pulled my pants down and then took off my boots. She moved back up and looked into my eyes. She pushed herself against me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. She kissed the corner of my mouth and I wove my fingers into her hair. I pulled her mouth back to mine and pushed my tongue in her mouth. She moaned and that only aroused me more. I pulled her shirt off and did away with her bra. I moved my hands down the sides of her breasts and then kissed the tops of both. Only Jasmina could bring out this side of me. I'd given up on anyone loving me a long time ago. For once…I liked being wrong.

I managed to push her pants down and then I lifted her up. Her boots hit the floor and I had her naked in my arms. I laid her on the floor and kissed her shoulder. She slowly moved her foot up my leg and then back down. I moved my hand down her soft body and between her legs. She spread them for me and I drew my finger along her folds.

"You have no idea what you make me feel." I breathed.

She whimpered when I moved my finger away, but moaned when I pushed it inside her. I was slow, I wanted to give her as much pleasure as I could. So far, they hadn't blown the ship yet. I added two more fingers and she clawed at my back.

"Oh god, Royce!"

She was getting tighter.

"Let go baby. Let go."

Her nails dug into my shoulders as she came. When she was done I withdrew my fingers. It was my turn this time.

Jasmina's POV

He licked his finger clean and it made me moan. He leaned down closer to me.

"You ready for me?" he asked.

I nodded and he slowly sunk his cock into me. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he pushed. I slid my hand up his chest and to his neck. He stayed still for a moment, softly kissing along my jaw. I rolled my hips and he moaned. He took the hints and finally started to move. He pulled himself out until only the tip of him was inside me, before sliding back in. I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. He hit a spot inside me that made me cry out in pleasure.

"Like that?"

"Shut up and do it again!" I begged.

He chuckled and did as I asked. I hooked my leg over his and flipped him over. I put both of my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes as I rode him. I enjoyed the noises he made.

"A-Ah! Ah! Ohh…."

I bent down and kissed his lips. His wicked tongue danced with mine and his grabbed my ass as always. He put his hands on my hips and made me go faster.

"You want me to go faster?"

"Yes."

"You want me to go harder?"

"Oh fuck! Yes!"

I went as fast and as hard as I could. Better yet, he was now thrusting with my movements.

"Oh my….oh!"

Both of us were panting and sweating.

"Come here baby."

I kissed his lips and opened my mouth for his. He fisted his hand in my hair and his fingers massaged my scalp. I wasn't going to last much longer and from the feel of it, neither was he. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close as he could. He sucked on my neck and then he swirled his tongue around my nipple.

"Royce!"

He'd never done this before, but I loved it. He massaged my breasts and gave equal attention.

Royce's POV

She was getting tight again. My cock was throbbing! I needed to find something to finish her. Then I remembered. I moved to her ear and whispered,

"I love you baby."

She pulled my to her and kissed me hard as she came around me. She bit and sucked my neck, making me cry her name as I came inside her.

"Jasmina!"

I kept going until I had nothing left. I fell onto my back and wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you remember the first time?" I asked.

"I'll never forget it."

She looked into my eyes and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"How about now?"

She slowly smiled at me.

"No. I still need more. Much, much more."

I laughed a bit.

"Whatever you say baby."

She kissed me before resting her head on my chest.

"Royce?"

"Hm?"

She kissed my shoulder.

"Te amo."

I closed my eyes and rubbed her back gently.

"I love you too."

Maybe getting sent to that planet wasn't so bad after all.

Roses.

I could still smell the roses.


End file.
